


Семейные ценности

by Mol_Cutpurse



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cannibalism, Dark, Gen, Horror, Mild Gore, Mysticism, Trauma
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 11:48:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20153101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mol_Cutpurse/pseuds/Mol_Cutpurse
Summary: Если какое-то место не обозначено на карте, а в народе его называют Людоедскими выселками, это может быть знаком, что ехать туда не стоит. Но чего только не сделаешь ради своего блога.





	Семейные ценности

Из земли торчали обломки ногтей. Виктор походил по краю ямы, попытался поймать их в кадр, но остался недоволен.  
Спрыгнуть бы и снять вблизи.  
Он огляделся по сторонам, ища взглядом лестницу. Можно и веревку вокруг дерева обмотать, минутное дело, а снимок получился бы отменный.  
Из ямы тянуло тяжелым затхлым запахом старой выгребной ямы…

Нет, не так.  
От человеческой фигуры на обочине у него мурашки шли по телу. Просто человек. Не маленькая девочка, не леший, которым его пугали недалеко от Вологды. Светлая куртка, ружье, перекинутое за спину…

Не так.  
— Людоедские выселки, что ли? — уточнил Саня, подросток лет четырнадцати на вид, но взирающий на городского, как на малого ребенка. Протащив сквозь зубы сочный стебель травы, он бросил его под ноги и тщательно затер подошвой шлепок. — Зачем вам туда?  
— Саша, куры! — от материнского крика он вздрогнул и прыснул прочь, так и не дослушав объяснения Виктора. Тот проводил его взглядом — куры были в полном порядке. — Что он вам тут плел? Вы его слушайте больше — начитался в интернете своем, теперь всех детей пугает.  
— Я ищу одну деревню, — терпеливо начал Виктор с самого начала, но его прервали.  
— Мазино вы проехали, там указатель веткой закрыло. Выгонки дальше, не проедете. Верхнее Уймово…  
— Нет, не эти. Понимаете… — Он видел по глазам, что понимает. Потому она и прогнала Саню с его подвешенным языком. — Я ищу деревню, которой нет на карте. Я слышал слухи про нее, и в Мазино мне сказали, что вы находитесь к ней ближе всего. Может, вам известны истории про пропажи людей в этих местах?.. про искривления пространства? Инопланетян?  
— Медведи тут по дорогам ходят, вот и вся история, — хмыкнула женщина, но глаза у нее оставались серьезными.  
Виктор ожидал, что его будут отговаривать. В Мазино его так и вовсе назвали дурнем и выперли на улицу после трехчасового спора — с глаз долой, как говорится. Но вместо уговоров женщина вздохнула, развернулась к выезду из деревни и махнула полотенцем, указывая путь.  
— Там она. Не знаю, есть ли там еще что, но дед говорил, на полпути к Чуйску. Там дорога объездная… — Виктор уже шуршал картой и согласно агакал, торопливо тыкая ручкой в пунктирную ниточку. — Может, и жил там кто при царе. При советах искали их и не нашли.  
— Спасибо, — прибросив свой маршрут, Виктор посмотрел на часы и полубегом кинулся к машине. Полпути к Чуйску — это почти пять часов езды. Меньше всего хочется застрять в колоритной заброшенной деревне ночью. — Вы мне очень помогли.  
— Ага. — Пережидая, пока куры уберутся из-под колес, Виктор кинул взгляд в зеркало заднего вида. Женщина смотрела на него холодно и бесстрастно, потом встретилась с ним глазами и отвернулась.  
Она смотрела на него, как на смертника.  
Виктор нажал на газ.  
Она смотрела на него, как на смертника, и ей было все равно.  
Даже больше — она была почти довольна.

Не отрываясь от дороги, Виктор надиктовал это себе в заметки. Криповые местные давно уже стали штампом, но какой смысл отказываться от жути, которая сама лезет в текст? Подумав, он добавил еще стариков, сидевших на краю деревни. Два опрятных деда с ружьями, неотрывно глядящие в лес — звучит.  
В том, что через пять часов он отыщет пару развалюх, он почти не сомневался. Про эту деревню ему все уши прожужжали — плюс топового блога в том, что в какой-то момент материал идет к тебе сам. Кто-то из подписчиков был на каникулах в Чуйске и прислал ему местную крипистори про аномальное местечко неподалеку. Виктор вывалил информацию в пост с обсуждением, и другие подписчики принялись рыскать по интернету, раздобыв аж две записи на давно умерших форумах. Первая — вариант крипистори про группу людей, устроивших пикник за городом. По закону жанра в живых остался только рассказчик, а все остальные стали добычей для местных лесных людей. Вторая была про огни в небе и то, как неподалеку разбился военный самолет. В обсуждении сошлись на мысли, что у него вышла из строя электроника. Кто-то заикнулся, что самолет вообще не должен был оказаться между Чуйском и Нижним Уймовым, что его цель была в другой стороне, у Горно-Алтайска, но комментарий вскоре был удален и сохранился только на скриншоте.  
Про пропажи людей Виктор узнал сам. После того, как он просмотрел криминальную хронику Чуйска за последние три года, у него создалось впечатление, будто к северу от него не происходит никаких ДТП. На всех прочих дорогах, веером расходящихся к деревням, машины сталкивались, переворачивались, уходили в кювет, люди калечились и гибли, но на объездной дороге они будто уходили в молоко. Была машина — и нет ее.

Скорее всего, здесь просто тише. Нет других водителей, никто не вылетает к тебе на встречку, заснув за рулем, и сам не торопишься — катишься себе по широкой полосе асфальта, вполне приличного для этих мест, и знаешь, что до ночлега тебе осталось не дольше светового дня. Вот и не бывает здесь аварий. А то, что в газетах каждый сезон повторяется строка «выехали в северном направлении и больше не выходили на связь», можно списать на желание свалить из этой дыры-Чуйска и сжечь за собой мосты. Никакой мистики.  
Не отрываясь от дороги, Виктор сунул руку в пакет с продуктами. Такие вылазки были для него индульгенцией на фастфуд — заказ из МакАвто он сжевал еще на первой сотне километров, и теперь пришло время для чипсов и маленьких маффинов в индивидуальных пакетиках. Пошуршав упаковками, он взял было Сметану и зелень, но передумал и зубами надорвал Читос.  
Под сиденьем пассажира развалился пакет с мусором. Виктор бросил туда очередную влажную салфетку и ругнулся — забыл выбросить, когда был в деревне. Лет пять назад он бы оставил его где-нибудь у обочины, но с возрастом начинаешь пересматривать взгляды на «тут все мусорят» и «от одного пакета ничего лесу не сделается». Начинаешь уважать природу, труд тех, кто все-таки убирает пластиковое дерьмо с обочин — и еще чуть не ловишь сердечный приступ от бултыхающего по ночной дороге пакета.  
Эта байка собрала три миллиона просмотров. Виктор усмехнулся, вспоминая тот хутор с русалками на юге России и то, как он потом судорожно искал валидол. Удивительно, но белый пакет из Магнита может показаться мертвой девушкой в сарафане, если перед этим три дня собирать материал про утопленниц и их ночные развлечения.  
Краем глаза он уловил что-то блестящее, быстро ушедшее назад и утонувшее в разлапистых ветках. Чуть не ударил по тормозам, но взглянул на навигатор и передумал — вряд ли что-то интересное. На подъездах к Мазино он уже выходил полюбоваться на оклееный битыми зеркалами крест, и за три шага поймал клеща. Опять кто-то установил памятку об аварии со смертельным, было бы что смотреть.  
Это был не крест. Ветки почти скрывали это из вида, поэтому оно бросилось в глаза только в самый последний момент, когда он уже поравнялся с ним, но оно было больше.  
Не разворачиваться же. На обратной дороге можно и посмотреть — только надо не забыть заправить штанины в носки.  
Человек показался так неожиданно, будто выпрыгнул из-под земли. Виктор сперва даже не понял, что видит — равнодушно мазнул взглядом по светлому пятну и снова полез в пакет. С хрустом сплющив языком читос, он снова уставился на человека.  
Машина прыгала по потрескавшемуся асфальту, стремительно съедая расстояние между ними. Лица не видно за светлыми патлами, фигура тощая и несуразная — как марионетка, подумалось Виктору. Для туриста мало багажа, для местного — что здесь забыл местный?  
Когда между ними осталось не больше пятисот метров, человек остановился. Виктор, уже занесший ногу над тормозом, застыл под тяжелым неприветливым взглядом.  
Ну и урод, подумал он.  
Человек снял ружье с плеча, но держал его лениво, демонстрируя, а не целясь.  
Виктор поравнялся с ним, не отрывая взгляда от его лица, и утопил газ в пол. Двигатель недовольно рявкнул, и Виктор автоматически поменял передачу. Ну и урод — а куртка совсем новая, такую продавали в Спортмастере прошлой весной. Вспомнилась даже цена, хотя Виктор никогда не забивал себе таким голову. Девять тысяч. Восемь девятьсот девяносто девять.  
Шея хрустнула, и только теперь он осознал, что до сих пор пялится в заднее стекло. Развернувшись к дороге, он еле успел отвести машину от глубокой выбоины, и взглянул в зеркало на обочину. Человек уже развернулся и поплелся дальше, и в следующую секунду его скрыла зелень.

Виктор не ждал, что поворот на деревню-призрак будет обозначен указателем, и, по правде сказать, слабо представлял себе, как он будет ее искать. Уже к концу третьего часа он начал пристальнее всматриваться в придорожные кусты, и подумывал о том, что стоило бы проверять каждый съезд с дороги.  
За все время он ни разу не видел выброшенного на обочину мусора. Ни пластиковых бутылок, ни упаковок из-под мини-круассанов. Между Нижним Уймово и Чуйском люди вдруг становились очень чистоплотными и почему-то Виктор связывал с этим свое глубокое нежелание сворачивать с главной дороги.  
Усмехнувшись, он надиктовал это на телефон. Он уже мысленно видел ветки комментариев про каннибалов — санитаров леса. Взглянул на уровень сигнала — одна палка, может и хватить, и потянулся к экрану, чтобы забросить это в блог как тизер, когда навигатор щелкнул и погас. Следом отключилась аудиосистема — голос диктора, зачитывающего Турецкий гамбит, дрогнул, ушел в глубокий подводный бас, закашлялся и умолк. Третьим умер телефон. С момента, когда Виктор выехал из Нижнего Уймово, прошло четыре часа тридцать минут.  
Не то что бы он верил во все это. Не то что бы он не хотел не верить. За время существования блога Виктор успел стать прожженым рационалистом и одновременно убедиться, что порой, очень редко, у реальности нет логического объяснения. Количество его вылазок уже перевалило за три сотни, и несмотря на то, что в девяносто пяти процентах все проходило как в Скуби Ду, у него до сих пор крутило живот от волнения перед встречей с непознаваемым.  
Четыре часа сорок две минуты.  
Виктор сбросил скорость, покосившись на густые придорожные кусты. Или, возможно, горячая волна в кишках была связана с передозировкой чипсов. Сколько он сожрал за сегодня — три, четыре пачки? Стоит остановиться, пока он не приехал в гости к каннибалам. Вряд ли он захочет воспользоваться их уборной.  
Пакостный голосок нашептывал, что пора развернуться и дать по газам. У него еще есть неопубликованные фотографии заброшек, а уж правдоподобно наврать в тексте он всегда сумеет. Никто не проверит. Никто не узнает. Никто…  
Виктор снова бросил взгляд на часы и краем глаза заметил мазок белого на дороге. Пятьдесят минут, у обочины аккуратно выстроились тридцатилитровые канистры из-под масла. За ними начиналась заросшая травой колея, достаточно широкая, чтобы по ней без проблем проехал внедорожник Виктора. Если у Людоедских выселок и был указатель, то это был он.

Затормозив у съезда с дороги, Виктор приоткрыл дверь машины и ногой потрогал ближайшую канистру. Полная. В нагретом солнцем воздухе стоял запах солярки. Ни картонки, ни продавца — кто бы ни оставил здесь десять канистр дизельного топлива, объяснять свои мотивы он не стал. Виктор потянулся было к телефону, попытался войти в камеру, не разблокируя его, но тот не откликнулся. Пришлось расчехлять фотоаппарат, и на мгновение Виктор затаил дыхание, представив, что и тот откажется работать.  
Зеркалка включилась безо всяких проблем. Виктор сделал пару снимков канистр, не выходя из машины, потом щелкнул уходящую в лес тропу, и только теперь заметил залитые смолой зарубки на деревьях.  
По днищу машины скреб валежник. Здесь явно почти не ездили — по правде говоря, это вообще трудно было назвать тропой. Если бы не глубоко вырезанные в стволах зарубки, Виктор бы решил, что он сунулся прямо в чащу. Медленно, осторожно он протискивался между густо опутанными паутиной кустами, невольно вытягивая шею, будто это могло помочь ему вернее отыскать дорогу. Ветки скребли по бортам, и в полной тишине, не разбавленной человеческим голосом диктора, это звучало особенно гнетуще.  
Через пять минут мучительно медленной езды путь перегородил ствол сосны, тщательно очищенный от коры. Заглушив двигатель, Виктор оперся о руль предплечьями и уставился на окруживший его густой черничник, полностью лишенный ягод.  
Ну вот и приехали.

Мошкара надвинулась на него плотной стеной, стоило ему выйти из машины. Виктор еще размазывал по лицу репеллент, и с омерзением почувствовал, что в креме появились комочки из насекомых. Чтобы жить здесь, нужно иметь дубленую кожу.  
Дерево оказалось аккуратно спиленным. Виктор остановился в опутанном паутиной черничнике, огляделся по сторонам в поисках пня. Ничего даже отдаленно похожего. Кто-то намаялся с ним, пока пилил, снимал кору, тащил сквозь чащу — зачем?  
Чтобы люди вышли из машины, вот зачем. Чтобы городские увальни полезли через толстый, в два человеческих обхвата, ствол. Чтобы…  
Виктор хмыкнул, в два шага покончив с кустами и выйдя на тропу. Жаль, диктофона нет — надиктовал бы пост прямо сейчас.  
Здесь люди ходили часто. Местами трава была вытоптана, зарубки исчезли, но вместо них появились клочья ткани и сломанные оструганные ветки. Один раз Виктор наткнулся на дырявую корзину; потом чуть не наступил на кипельно-белое куриное яйцо, спрятанное под листом подорожника. Людоедские выселки были реальны, и скоро Виктор увидит их обитателей.  
Раз так, то зря он сюда приехал. В блоге хорошо шли рассказы о заброшенных местах — там можно нагнать жути, ничто не сдерживает фантазию. Если он принесет рассказ о деревне каких-нибудь убежденных фанатиков-староверов, это соберет от силы миллион просмотров и вяленькое обсуждение.  
Он понял, что подходит к месту, когда тропа стала шире и плотнее, и ее усеяли козьи катышки. Самих коз не было видно, как и кур, которым явно нравилось нестись в лесу. На мгновение на Виктора дохнуло лежалой падалью, но ветер переменился, стоило ему начать принюхиваться.  
Наверное, сдохло что-то в лесу. Или у этих есть местный деликатес из тухлятины.  
Крутая горка, рачительно укрепленная жердями, и Виктор встал на краю вырубки, прямо перед горсткой тесно жмущихся друг к другу домов.  
Здесь было тихо. Фотографируя общий вид, Виктор насчитал семь или восемь просторных изб, еще несколько сараев и пристроек, все крепкое, ладное, как и должно быть у хороших хозяев, но он не видел ни одного человека. Из дымоходов не шел дым. Загон для скота пустовал, вывешенное на просушку белье сползло с веревки и валялось на земле.  
По крайней мере, ему не придется разговаривать с местными. Виктор почему-то оглянулся, облизывая пересохшие губы. Он давно уже не замечал мошкару, как и то, что сейчас его бросило в пот, и рубашка прилипла к мокрой спине.  
Он двинулся вдоль деревьев, обходя дома по широкой дуге. Снимок, еще снимок. Слепые окна, заколоченные изнутри. Крышу начали чинить, но бросили — инструменты жарко горели отраженным солнечным светом. Козья привязь и широкий круг съеденной подчистую травы.  
Гусеничный трактор в распахнутом сарае. Виктор воровато подкрался поближе и крупным планом снял надпись «Сталинец-65», заботливо подновленную красной краской. Машина давно уже не трогалась с места — ее сочленения поросли толстой коркой ржавчины. Попятившись, Виктор заметил движок легковой машины, уложенный на грубо сколоченный верстак. Он щелкнул его, потом обтер ладонь о джинсы — да что с ним, в самом деле? — и включил режим стробоскопа.  
Здесь было столько запчастей, что пора было открывать СТО. Виктор успел увидеть несколько двигателей, генераторы, амортизаторы, небрежно брошенные в дальний угол. К стене прислонилась с мясом вырванная дверь, рядом лежала приборная панель, на нее свалили две шины. Потом свет погас и Виктор остался стоять в дверях, молча глядя в темноту. Ветер холодил его влажную кожу.  
Кажется, он машинально сделал пару кадров. У него не было ни одного рационального объяснения увиденному — кроме трактора, здесь не было видно ни одной машины. У них даже подъезд перекрыт, зачем им эта свалка?  
Но что еще важнее, где они все это взяли.  
Ему подумалось, что когда он выйдет наружу, его будут ждать. Жители выселок уже выстроились перед сараем и безмолвно смотрят на его спину, белеющую в полумраке. А потом… потом… Виктор глубоко вдохнул и вышел под солнечный свет.  
В глубине деревни что-то монотонно лязгало. Виктор успел сделать круг и вернуться к тропе, уходящей вниз, в полумрак смешанного леса, и теперь стоял, теребя шнур камеры. Для блога этого недостаточно. Нужно зайти в какой-нибудь дом, поговорить с местным — если он вывалит подписчикам одни фотографии советского трактора в окружении новых запчастей, подписчики его не поймут.  
Черт возьми, это ведь не им приходится ходить по этой деревне. В ней было что-то жуткое, даже несмотря на то, что пока что она никак не оправдывала свое название. Даже если здесь и ели людей, их кости не валялись где попало.  
Виктор посмотрел на часы. Куда бы местные ни делись, они могут вернуться в любой момент. Сглотнул сухой ком в горле, с тоской подумав об оставшейся в машине минералке, снова прислушался к лесной тишине. Нужно просто сделать дело. Еще пятнадцать минут, и он месяц будет почивать на лаврах. Пара фоток и все.  
Лязгала незапертая дверь. Сквозняк подтягивал ее к косяку, щеколда ударялась о него и издавала глухой металлический звук. Первым делом Виктор отодвинул щеколду, утер нос от снова появившегося в воздухе запашка падали. Замер на пороге, оглядывая пустые, без окон, стены домов. Хотел было окликнуть хозяев, чтобы не заходить без приглашения, но звук застрял в горле. Здесь никого не было.  
Дома в Людоедских выселках были больше похожи на бараки для нескольких семей. Шагнув за порог, Виктор пару раз щелкнул фотоаппаратом занавеси, делящие единственную комнату на закутки поменьше, потом крадучись прошелся по импровизированному коридору. Красного угла не было — ни икон, ни крестов. Версия, что здесь живут особенно ортодоксальные православные, решившие порвать все контакты с безбожным миром, оказалась несостоятельной.  
Вещи лежали так, будто хозяева намеренно убирались перед визитом гостя. Виктор поскреб пальцем стоящий у печки горшок — чистый до скрипа. В печке были аккуратно сложены дрова, рядом приткнулась растопка. Все самодельное или очень старое, еще советских времен — а может, даже царских — и при этом на краю стола лежала зажигалка для костров. Виктор хотел сфотографировать ее, но передумал. В комментариях точно начнется вой, что он сам ее подложил, до того инородно она смотрелась рядом с прочей утварью.  
В отдельные закуты он не заглядывал. У него мурашки шли по коже от этого места, от того, как поскрипывали половицы под ногами, от того, как луч фонарика выхватывает из темноты то одно, то другое — ухват для чугунов, контейнер из икеи, лавка, одинокий козлиный катышек под ней.  
Лицо хозяина.  
Виктор сглотнул и торопливо осветил угол, в котором он вообразил притаившегося человека. Никого, только ход в подпол. На мгновение Виктор замер, уговаривая себя подсмотреть, чем кормятся деревенские, но страх взял над ним верх. К черту все. Если этого не хватит для отличного поста, то он уже и не знает, чего подписчикам еще нужно. Самым любопытным он оставит координаты.  
Вывалившись на улицу, он с наслаждением глотнул свежего воздуха и закашлялся — в рот хлынул густой смрад мертвечины. До сих пор он был не таким сильным, и он списывал его на какую-то мелкую падаль, но теперь Виктор будто стоял в центре скотомогильника.

Когда он подошел к тому сараю на отшибе, то перестал чувствовать вонь. Он вообще все перестал чувствовать.  
Они никак не смогли бы выстроиться перед ним, когда он вышел от трактора. Их было много, больше, чем он представлял себе, и они все лежали на голом земляном полу, будто решили переночевать здесь. У дальней стены дети, девочки, потом мальчики, потом женщины. С краю — мужчины и старики.  
У Виктора мелькнула мыслишка, что он тоже ушел бы в лес, если бы выглядел, как они. Лицо лежащего ближе всех мужчины было похоже на пластилиновый ком, в котором едва угадывались маленькие удивленно распахнутые глаза. У крохотного ребенка, единственного уложенного с краю, глаз вовсе не было — только распахнутый рот, рассеченный трещиной в нёбе.  
Тела терялись в темноте, и это было хорошо. Виктор переводил взгляд с одного трупа на другой, с раздутых животов на пальцы, разрывающие их натянутую кожу, с лиц на запекшуюся на вскрытых горлах кровь, на сплошной покров из мух, на разведенные в родовых схватках ноги, на обглоданные губы, на месиво, оставшееся после выстрела в упор. Онемевшими холодными пальцами он включил камеру и сделал один снимок.  
Муха села ему на лицо, и после этого его сознание отключилось.


End file.
